Whips and madmen
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: Light needs L's name and will do absolutely anything to get it. Smut BBxLight


**A.N.**

**Prompt: BBxSuper uke Light.**

**Not sure I did too good on the super ukeness. I find it hard to see Light as an uke.**

**Mainly because L's a bitch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Send me prompts and reviews! :D**

* * *

"You know his name. Don't you." Light leaned forwards in his seat, dark tan trousers riding up his legs slightly to show just a hint of pristine white socks below.

"You'll have to be more specific Yagami-Kun. I know lots of names. I know lots of He's. But I don't know which one directly correlates to you."

A small sigh escaped Light's lips as he leaned back in the chair. He had been moving around a lot, like a fidgeting rabbit before a fox, but it escaped his notice, a twisted grin pulling at his lips. "Really? Playing dumb? I expected more from you. A riddle. A coded message. But playing dumb? Really?" Light shook his head, amused, "I expected more from you Beyond. I thought you wanted L out of the picture."

Beyond snorted, jam spraying from his sticky lips. "Yagami-Kun, you could not be more wrong. L keeps me entertained. I never wished him death, just a knock to his confidence. Enough to make him doubt himself for the rest of his life. But you-" He climbed off the bed he was perched on, taking the three long steps over to where Light sat, leaning down until they practically touched noses. "-Know nothing. You are a child playing with matches and your whole world will burn."

Light scowled, refraining from head butting Beyond with as much force as he could muster. "You know his name." he repeated, deathly calm as his finger bunched into his trousers.

"Yes."

"Give it to me."

Beyond drummed his sticky finger on his chin, stroking an imaginary beard for a moment. "Hmm. No. You don't get something for nothing Bulby." He leaned forwards again, flicking Light's nose.

Light flinched, feeling Beyond's warm wet breath on face. "I'll get you close to L."

"No."

Light shuffled backwards in his seat as Beyond inched closer. "I can get you…jam."

"No." Beyond's lips met the tanned skin of his neck. "You'll lay back like a good bitch. Take what I give you and maybe, just maybe I'll give you his name."

Light faltered for a moment. Beyond repulsed Light, he was grubby. His hair was a mess and his lack of style made Light grimace. But he couldn't pass up the opportunity to get L's name, his real name, and end this once for all.

Slowly Light nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."

Beyond grinned, red tongue snaking out of his mouth to trace along the vein in Light's neck. "Good boy. Strip and get on the bed."

Light slowly stood up, loosening his tie as he walked towards the single bed. He let the tie drop to the floor before unbuttoning his shirt, smooth muscular shoulders coming into view as the fabric dropped to the ground. A Cheshire like grin spread across Beyond's face as Light's fingers went to his belt, unbuckling it.

The pants crumpled on the floor, plaid boxers following soon after. Light laid on the bed, eyes closed. He didn't want to see Beyond's freakish face. He felt something cool touch his wrist and a sharp click as Beyond secured the cuffs to the metal bed frame. Another click and his other wrist was also attached to the bed.

Light opened his eyes to find Beyond's black dissecting eyes staring at him with full force. His jam stained shirt had been removed, leaving only baggy jeans behind. He picked up some rope, tying his legs to separate posts on the bed.  
"You know. I reckon L would go for you like this too. You're so cute."

Light bit back a retort as Beyond's finger ran down his chest. It was smooth and added just enough pressure. The finger trailed back up to his nipple, tugging the small nub gently until it hardened. Light squirmed trying to clamp his legs together as his cock twitched. He didn't expect Beyond to be gentle with his body. He expected rough, blood, nails and sweat. Not this. He hated how good it felt, that he was enjoying himself. That he wanted _more._ The fingers went to the other nipple, teasing it to it's full hardness as Light bit his lip to stop any noise.

Beyond's hands trailed down to his waist, disappearing completely when they reached his hips. Sepia eyes darted around looking for the messy haired man before a sharp yelp fell from his throat. Beyond smirked. He didn't expect Light to be so vocal when he attached a clamp to his nipple. Wasting no time, he attached one to the other nub, gently tugging the chain that linked the two.

A small blush embellished the top of Light's tanned cheeks as he squirmed, desperately trying to keep his legs together as the chain was worked, increasing the pleasure and pain all at once. Beyond grinned to himself shoving a finger into Light. Light screamed, his walls clamping down tightly at the sudden intrusion into his backside.

"You're very tight. Virgin?"

Light hissed in pain. "No!"

"Oh good. Then you won't mind if I put some good things in you."

"G-Good things?" Light asked as Beyond slowly started to move his finger inside him, waiting for Light to relax some. He wanted him to feel pain but not injure him.

"Yup." Beyond replied removing his finger from Light, picking up a long strong of beads, each one bigger in girth than the previous. He pressed the smallest into Light, watching the boy arch his back and moan in barely suppressed pleasure. With ease he pushed each bead into Light, watching as his face contorted from pleasure to pain as he was stretched. But he didn't complain.

His mouth hung open gasping for breath as his muscle unconsciously tightened around the beads, only increasing the painful pleasurable blend that was coursing through his veins. Beyond picked up a riding crop with a short handle. Flicking his wrist the leather tongue connected with Light's smooth chest, knocking the chain that held the nipple clamps. Light bit his lip, whimpering loudly at the sensation.

Beyond traced the patch of red skin before flicking his wrist again, slowly getting harder with each hit. Sweat ran down Light's face, caramel coloured lock stuck in sweaty strands to his forehead. Beyond dropped the crop, slowly easing out the beads, making sure he could feel each one inside of him before he pulled it out completely.

Light's body relaxed, eyes falling closed. Beyond took the opportunity to pull out a pocket knife, running it along his chest, digging just deep enough for a drop of blood to run down his side. "Beg for it Light." Beyond murmured. He knocked his legs apart to show off his throbbing length, precome dripping along his thighs.

"Nghh…" Light moaned loudly as Beyond took his length into his hand, stroking him slowly. Light's jaw clenched, before relaxing. "Please…Master…" He whispered. "I want it."

"I didn't catch that." Beyond smirked.

"Please fuck me Master." Light gasped bucking his hips as Beyond's fingers tightened around him.

Without any hesitation Beyond moved behind Light, unzipping his pants and thrusting into Light. A loud scream fell from Light's lips as he rolled his hips to meet Beyond's harsh thrusts. His pale fingers gripped Light's hips tighter as he slammed into him.

Light tugged at the handcuffs, leaving bruises on his wrist as he tried to slam himself harder onto Beyond.

Beyond reached up to tug at the chain that still connected Light's nipples, watching as Light writhed beneath him, a sweaty mess of sheer pleasure. Wrapping his hand back around Light, he slowed his hips, pumping his thick length in time as his shallow thrusts.

Light moaned in want, tossing his head back as he ground his hips back down onto the raven haired man's sticky lap, a smudge of jam on his thigh as Beyond suddenly pounded into him. His stomach coiled as Beyond changed his angle, slamming into his prostate head on, spilling himself onto his stomach as Beyond came inside his trembling body.

"So…" Light panted. "Do I get his name?"

Beyond slowly eased himself out of Light. "Hmmm okay." A sadistic grin showed on his pale face as he leant close to Light, whispering in his sweaty ear. "His name…Is L."


End file.
